


Connected

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: I know now that, were I to turn around, she would be there.





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1MW 1st person challenge.

My world goes silent; the distant thump of boots marching down the hall disappears faster than usual. Then the usual faint whine of the gravity systems and the hum of the air systems fades away. All of it vanishes, to be replaced by her breathing, the faint beat of her pulse. I know now that, were I to turn around, she would be there.

I don’t know why this connection formed. Neither of my teachers taught me about Force Bonds, which I’ve guessed this to be. Though, having given it much thought in the last week, I suspect from some of their stories that my mother shares a faint one with her brother. Certainly it was never as strong as the one I am now tangled in.

I would research Force Bonds, but there are no texts left from the world of the Jedi, and I can’t approach my Master with this. He would call me weak for not immediately finding a way to kill her through the bond. So the question continues to haunt me; why has this happened? It can’t be simply because of our battle before the Starkiller explosion; I’ve fought many people and nothing like this has ever happened. I’ve been wounded before and nothing like this has ever happened. There was nothing unique about our encounter.

When we first began connecting, I was furious. This was the little bitch who sliced through my helmet! Who dared to actually cut my face! If that planet hadn’t been minutes away from destruction I would have killed her then and there.

Now, I can’t understand why, but I’m starting to enjoy our little chats. Yes, she tells me that I’m a monster, and I’m going to lose, and I can hear the hate in her voice. But still, there is something about her that intrigues me. Maybe it is her strength. Maybe her fire. Maybe the fact that she is just as much a victim of this as I am. It is certainly not because I am lonely, or anything pathetic like that.

The Force bound us together for some reason, after all, and that bears further looking into. Why did it link us, of all people? Why not myself and the traitor? Or Skywalker? Why did a link like this never form between me and my Master?

For a moment, I wondered if perhaps I could have had something like this years ago with my mother and uncle. Maybe then when she was off negotiating trade deals and running the republic we still could have talked at night or during a meal or something. Maybe when he was combing the galaxies for other force sensitive children he could have still kept in touch with me. Maybe I wouldn’t have had to be so alone back then.

Of course, I suppressed that thought as soon as I realized it for the weakness it was. The past can’t be changed, and only a fool would spend time longing for what could never be.

I am not a fool.

Nor am I a child, desperate for attention for his mommy.

I hear her sigh, and wonder if this connection brings her any joy, or only pain or annoyance. Not that I’ll ever ask; I don’t need a new mommy. Or a friend. Or someone to feel sorry for me Or whatever else she might be interested in, if she ever pushed past her obvious hate of me.

Though she is strong, and fiery. And intriguing.

“I’d rather not do this now.”

Right. She’s just my enemy, whom I should be looking for a way to kill. Who knows why we have this connection. I should be trying to exploit it, not angsting about how she feels about me. I have to focus, and drive out this weakness. I sigh as well. “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
